


Little cat

by homeisahouseonfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat!Harry, Cute, Fluff, Harry is so cute, Hybrid Harry, M/M, hybrid!harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisahouseonfire/pseuds/homeisahouseonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ama qualsiasi cosa del suo fidanzato Harry, un ibrido gatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little cat

#1  
Louis ama tutto di Harry, nonostante quest'ultimo sia un ibrido gatto. Ama le sue   
orecchiette marroncine -che sbucano da quei ricci adorabili-, ama i suoi occhi   
e soprattutto la sua coda. Louis non si pente di averlo portato a casa sua, la sera   
stessa in cui lo trovò abbandonato per strada sotto una pioggia fortissima.   
Sul serio, non se ne pente per niente.

#2  
La prima volta che Harry dice a Louis 'ti amo', è quando erano nel loro letto a   
coccolarsi mentre fuori dalla finestra slavinava. Louis appena ha sentito quelle  
due parole, ha subito baciato niall continuandoa dirgli 'anch'io ti amo'. Louis   
è fottutamente innamorato di quel gattino del suo fidanzato e ne è felice.

#3  
Nel giorno del compleanno di Louis, Harry voleva fargli una torta. Il problema, era  
che non aveva mai cucinato in vita sua e aveva paura che a Louis non piacesse il suo prodotto.   
Non voleva neanche comprarne una, voleva farne una lui. Infatti, lo stesso giorno uscì a comprare  
tutto il necessario, mentre Louis era a lavoro. E appena tornò a casa si mise all'opera, mettendosi   
d'impegno, voleva fare qualcosa di speciale per il ragazzo che amava. Harry fu felicissimo quando Louis   
approvò la sua torta e disse che era buonissima. Quella stessa sera fecero l'amore per la prima volta.

#4  
Il giorno di natale lo passano all'insegna di film di natale (che ad Harry piacciono tanto), cibo e tante coccole.   
Ma il momento migliore è quando aprono i regali. Louis non smettè di sorridere quando vide Harry saltellare   
di gioia con il suo nuovissimo cd dei The 1975. Adora vedere il suo fidanzato sorridere, resterebbe ore a fissarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ✿Hope you like it!!✿


End file.
